Lance Alvers (Earth-11052)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, Bayville, Westchester County, New York; formerly the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School dropout | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Northbrook, Illinois | Creators = Greg Johnson; Rick Ungar | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 2 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Lance Alvers is a member of the Brotherhood. His love interest is Shadowcat, and although the two are very fond of each other, their different allegiances often thwart their relationship. Avalanche comes over as a character who is more of a misfit thug, often belligerent and angry, but also showing a more responsible side. Lance will eventually join S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force. | Powers = * Seismic Wave Generation: Avalanche has the ability to generate powerful seismic waves, which can cause highly destructive effects. These seismic waves can cause any form of inorganic matter to shatter or crumble to dust. When directed at large objects, like a building or the earth itself, these seismic waves create effects similar to those of an avalanche or an earthquake within localized areas. Avalanche does not need to touch an object for these seismic waves to work, he can aim and direct them within his line of sight. Avalanche himself is immune to the effect of these seismic waves. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Avalanche's seismic waves seem to be able to affect organic material as well as inorganic material, although not to the same extent. *'Geokinesis': Avalanche's ability to generate seismic waves gives him a limited degree of geokinesis. He can use these seismic waves to create thrusting pillars of rock for ranged attacks, create trenches, and even redirect earth-based substances to an extent. | Abilities = When first introduced, he showed some skill in hacking, when he hacked into his old schools computer to change his grades. He seems to have some leadership skills as he was the one the other members of the Brotherhood listened to, after Magneto and Mystique. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Originally Avalanche would suffer from powerful headaches whenever he used his powers. However, from Season 2 onward, this does not seem to affect him. Avalanche also had difficulty controlling his powers and would fight by simply bringing down the building. After Season 1, Avalanche has shown considerable control, being able to focus his powers to create localized trenches and focus in on specific locations. | Equipment = | Transportation = His Jeep | Weapons = | Notes = The character of Avalanche as portrayed in the X-Men Evolution animated series appears to be an amalgam of the characters of Avalanche and Rictor in the mainstream comic. While bearing the codename "Avalanche" and a similar costume to the comic villain, the character, named "Lance Alvers" (Avalanche's real name being "Dominic Petros" in the comics), physically resembles Rictor from the comic books and channels his powers in the same way. Alvers is also a much less willing villain, at one point even joining the X-Men. Alvers' ethnicity is never clearly defined in the series, although his skin color is slightly darker than much of the main cast. Much like Kurt Wagner's name was mispronounced on the show, some fans have speculated that his surname may be a corrupted form of Alveres or Alverez. *He is voiced by Christopher Grey. | Trivia = *Avalanche is the second member of the Brotherhood to join the X-Men, the first being Rogue. *He seems to lack the 'feedback' his mainstream version has. }} Category:Geokinesis Category:Seismokinesis